Olefin polymer materials, in particular propylene polymer materials, have been widely used in various applications, such as fibers, films, sheets and other shaped articles, because of their excellent physical and mechanical properties. However, some of the olefin polymer materials have been found undesirable for applications requiring low gloss, such as thermoforming, extrusion coating, blow molding, injection molding and sheet or film extrusion, because of their high gloss after processing. The high gloss of these processed parts interferes with applications, such as painting, over said parts.
Thus, there is a need in the industry for olefin polymer materials having low gloss after processing, and which substantially retain their physical and mechanical properties.